Curiosity
by Demonz Parade
Summary: Ciel and Alois swap their butlers for each other's amusement. Ciel finds out he is not the only one who had gone through a cruel past, and quickly warms up to the other demon. WARNING: CHAPTER 5 IS RATED M FOR SMUT.
1. Curiosity

Day 1 – Curiosity

Ciel sat in his chair, his eyes closed, in his study room as he waited for his guest to come. He opened one eye and peered down the window to see a tall figure wearing black and white attire walking towards the manor's front doors.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord. Are you sure you wan—"

"Didn't I say it was an order from the beginning? It's just one of Trancy's requests. I need to fulfil his request to keep him interested in my business. Stop asking me." Ciel grunted.

"I think he would be interested no matter wha—"

"Sebastian. That's enough. It's your time to leave now."

Sebastian blinked and leaned towards Ciel, kissing him. "Yes, my Lord. You seem in a rather bad mood today. I shall not disturb you."

Ciel blushed, glaring at Sebastian's back, but licked his lips where he had made contact with him. Why does he taste only of sweetness…? Do all demons taste like this? He shook his head, and got rid of the thought quickly.

Ciel stood up and faced the window, looking outside at the grey clouds. He took the letter from Alois, which he left on the windowsill earlier that day. "One week…butler swap…Claude will come around eleven o'clock, hm? How childish…"

He heard footsteps near the door of his study room, but did not turn around. Why did he have to put up with the bastard?

"Claude Faustus, at your service, your..." Claude bowed at the entrance of the room.

"Just call me 'Lord'. It's disgusting to share the same reference as that Trancy."

"Yes, my Lord." The tall demon stood up. "I apologize for being a minute late."

"Claude, I have a guest visit tomorrow, you know that, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Sebastian has given me your schedule for the next two days."

"List the events out."

"Tomorrow, you have a guest visit, and violin class. The following day, you have dance, Latin, and history class."

Ciel frowned, glaring outside the window. Claude noticed the sudden tenseness coming from Ciel and spoke: "If you dislike taking your lessons with your tutors, I do not mind teaching you myself."

"Are your ways of teaching different from Sebastian's?" Ciel continued frowning, remembering Sebastian slapping his palms the other day for not taking notes.

"You will see if you let me try." Claude's blank gaze seared onto Ciel's back.

"I'll consider it. Postpone the appointments to next week. What time is it?"

Claude whipped out his pocket watch. "It is already ten past eleven. Shall I prepare for your rest?"

"Alright. After that, prepare the mansion for tomorrow." Ciel paused. "Actually, prepare the mansion now. I would like to see how fast and neat you are compared to Sebastian." Ciel spoke as he walked towards the kneeling Claude.

"Yes, my Lord."

Compared to Sebastian, Claude seemed a taller, larger, and more mature demon. How curious. Claude suddenly thought heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around. However, it was only imagination and he turned his head back. He turned back, and his lips accidentally brushed against Ciel's who was about to question why he had turned around. Claude's eyes widened as he moved his head slightly backwards, looked at Ciel, and quickly stood up. "I apologize. I shall start preparing now." He spoke and turned around, holding back his stutter. Ciel's eyes stayed widened as he stared into Claude's back, his tongue quickly darting to his lips. Claude tasted…different. How strange…

Claude went to the guest room first and started cleaning. Ciel observed him from the couch, his arm resting on the armrest. Claude soundlessly produced a duster and dusted the cabinets, the tables, the desks, and quickly mopped the wooden floor. He hastily walked out and continued for the next few rooms. Finally, he went to the dining room. He walked over to the end of the rug, which cushioned the table and chairs from the marble floor. Throwing his glasses high in the air, he suddenly grabbed it and somersaulted, flipping it over, sending chairs and table into the air. Ciel gazed in shock, his jaw dropped open, at Claude. The demon jumped up and produced plates and cutlery, evenly throwing them out to each seat. He evened everything out as the tables and chairs landed onto the floor with a rather soft thud. Claude keeled and looked up, his glasses slipping back onto his face.

Ciel continued staring at him. Does he do that every time?

Claude walked towards Ciel. "Are there any colours or specific patterns your guest prefers?"

Ciel blinked and returned to reality. "Y-yes. They like gold and red, I believe. Why?"

"I can change the colour of this room, if you'd like."

"S-show me." Ciel stuttered, still amazed from what Claude had just done.

Claude walked over to a corner of the room and jumped up, and softly tapped his clean shoes onto the wall and pushed himself forwards. Not even within a blink, the colours of the walls changed from blue to red, the highlights from silver to gold. Even the marble floor changed from black and white to beige and dark crimson.

Ciel took a few steps backwards. "I…I can't…what…" He stuttered.

Claude looked up at Ciel with a blank face. "I apologise if I have shocked you."

"No…No, it's alright." He blinked and heaved a sigh. "I'll be going to bed now."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed as they both exited the dining room.

As they reached the room, Ciel sat down on his bed and lay down.

"Young master, would you like me to change your clothes?"

"Um…" Ciel hesitated.

"If you feel embarrassed or feel that you would need some privacy, I will stop."

"Alright."

Claude took the nightwear and moved towards Ciel, the young boy stood up, stretching his arms. Claude unbuttoned Ciel's vest and shirt, easing them off Ciel's shoulders as the younger one looked aside, obviously ashamed of the mark on his side. However, Claude only blinked and took no notice of it, and kept calm. Ciel crossed his arms. "It's cold, hurry up."

"Yes, my Lord."

Claude took off Ciel's boots and socks, and began to unfasten Ciel's belt buckle when a hand stopped him. Claude paused, looked up, and stood back.

Ciel looked up at the larger man and signalled him to put his nightwear on first. Claude did so, and Ciel took his pants off for the butler to wash after that. He then pulled back the sheets, letting Ciel climb onto his bed, then tucked him in. "Well then, good-night, my Lord." He blew out the candles and prepared to leave.

"…Wait."

Claude stopped in his tracks, holding the clothes in one arm. He walked back towards Ciel.

"What is the matter?"

"…Hm…do demons not only have one taste?"

Claude blinked and looked at Ciel with confusion, putting down the clothes on the end of the bed. Surely he wouldn't mean…

"I mean, can they change the way they taste? What do they truly taste like, I wonder?"

Claude kneeled before Ciel. "I believe there are some demons who regularly change their taste in order to hide their true taste. But for us, regular demons, we can change our taste at will, however, our true taste will be revealed when we are either shocked, surprised, confused, or have a sudden wave of emotion."

"I see…"

"May I enquire as to why you asked me this?"

Ciel snatched Claude's glasses off and yanked the collar of Claude's white shirt. Claude froze, as he tasted pure sweetness, spreading across his lips. He slightly hesitated, but then took control and taking his gloves off, he placed his warm fingers at the nape of Ciel's soft neck. Claude slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, caressing each other slowly as they took their scents in. Ciel placed one hand on Claude's shoulder as the demon pushed him down onto the bed, leaning over the other, and Ciel's small body between his legs. Claude broke the kiss suddenly, looking down at Ciel's red lips. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologise…" Ciel blushed, as he spoke quietly.

Claude only gave a quick, small smile and bid his master goodnight.

"Goodnight, Claude."

Ciel curled up in his bed, putting his nimble fingers to his lips. Claude tasted…rather sweet…sort of bitter…yet somehow salty. The sweetness and bitterness reminded him of chocolate, but nothing explained the saltiness. To tell the truth, he didn't really hate it. He was satisfied that he had taken advantage of a demon. Ciel blushed, pulling the bed sheets close and nuzzled his face against the fragrant scent.

Claude licked his lips as he sat in the guest room. He took off his glasses as the tasted the pure sugariness, which lingered on his soft lips. Pure sugariness he could never have. Whatever. Fate was a twisted thing, anyway. It was a twisted fate where freedom is nothing but a lie. Living a lie. What is freedom? What is happiness? What is sadness? What is love? …Love? Demons do not need love. They have nothing but cruelty and lonesomeness. Being rejected from the world…at least, he knew he was. What is…

Claude suddenly blinked, and everything became slightly red. He blinked again, and felt something warm and salty sliding down the corner of his eye. His hand reached up, smudging the red trail, and he lifted his finger to look at the deep crimson tear. Demons cry blood.

"I should stop thinking of such things."


	2. You are not alone

Day 2 – You are not alone

Claude brought in tea and a new set of clothing, and opened up one of the curtains, letting the sun fall onto Ciel's legs. "It's time to wake up, master. I have prepared Earl Grey, brioche, and rocket salad for your breakfast. Would you like to eat in your bed, or would you like to eat downstairs?" Claude spoke calmly as he dressed Ciel. "Mmm. Downstairs…" Came the mumbled reply. Ciel took a look at Claude through both eyes, then around the room, noticing that Claude only opened one curtain.

"Why did you only open one curtain?"

"Oh, do you prefer me to open both next time?"

"N-no, it's alright."

Ciel liked the way Claude woke him up. He decided to take note to tell Sebastian. "Ah, actually, do that from now on. I prefer that."

"Yes, my Lord."

After breakfast, the guest came at around noon. "Ah, welcome, Mr. Stanley. This is not the first time we have met now, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I believe I ran into you once with your butler when I had lunch at that restaurant. Oh, have you changed your butler? What happened to the other one?"

"Oh, no. He has just changed his hairstyle." Ciel quickly responded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, sir." Claude bowed.

"I see…" Mr. Stanley eyed Claude, muttering to himself: "Even his voice has gone deeper…"

Claude heard, but he only responded with: "Would you like some tea or coffee, sir?"

"Oh, coffee please."

"I shall bring your coffee shortly." Claude bowed and walked into the kitchen.

They talked about business and the Phantomhive's toy factory, and how each other's business was going on. Claude looked at Ciel from one side, his eyebrows slanted; he did not understand the ways of humans. Why bother with all these businesses? When it was time for Mr. Stanley to leave, Claude took the guest's coat from the coat hanger and handed it to him, and bowed as he closed the door.

"I have Violin next, don't I?"

"Yes, it is the only event left for the day."

"Do you know how to play the Violin?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sebastian would usually teach me lessons, can you do it?"

"Yes, I will. Is it alright if I see what works you are practising?"  
"The booklet is on my desk."

Claude walked over to Ciel's desk, picking up a maroon coloured booklet. He took out the bookstand from a box on top of the cupboard and walked into the room assembling it. Meanwhile, Ciel took his violin and took it out, following Claude. The room was partly empty (except for a desk), and one wall was covered with mirrors. Claude took a quick glance around the room, and then turned back to Ciel, producing a black violin of his own.

"Hey Claude. Would you hit me if I didn't play well?"

"…No, of course not. Why would I?" Claude blinked a few times.

"Oh, okay. Let the lesson begin."

"Yes, my Lord."

Normally, Ciel would be bored and tired of Sebastian's ranting on how he should do well so he could be a gentleman when he grew up, and ranting on the history of violin and various pieces. But Claude was to the point and didn't waste time on useless things like that and only taught what was to be taught in the booklet.

"Now, put your finger on G. No, not A, on G."

"…Here?"

"Hm, not quite."

Claude put his violin down and walked behind Ciel and kneeled. He placed his fingers on Ciel's hands, one on the bow and one shifting Ciel's fingers.

"And now…"

Claude pulled at the bow together will Ciel, and preformed a long, soft note.

"There we go." He quietly spoke, "Actually, would you like me to play, to show you what it sounds like?"

"Please do so."

Claude picked up his violin, placing his bow on the string, the closed his eyes and began to play. Ciel looked at Claude, observing him. Claude picked up the pace, slowly going off course and playing another piece. This piece was very powerful, yet it showed a hint of sadness and suffering. Claude suddenly stopped, snapping his eyes open. "Oh dear, I apologize. I have gotten off course." He looked back at the piece of music sheet in front of him and continued.

"I actually liked that." Ciel spoke, interrupting him. Even his mind drifted of, listening to Claude's melody. He hadn't realised he was playing something different.

"Now you try, my Lord."

"Right. Now how did that part go again?"

"Like this…"

They both played the violin for hours, not realizing time slipping by so quickly. Ciel liked the way Claude taught him, it was simple and easy to understand, he didn't get beaten, and he told Claude to play various other kinds of pieces with him. Claude flipped out his pocket watch. It was already half past six. "My Lord, I believe it is time for dinner to be prepared. Please excuse me."

"Okay." Ciel paused, "You are good at teaching the violin, I must admit. "

"Thank you, my Lord."

Ciel followed Claude down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat in a corner with the newspaper propped up against his thighs, flipping the pages ever so often. Claude quietly produced dinner, which consisted of roasted chicken, spaghetti with clam sauce, and corn soup. Dessert was chocolate cake with strawberries and frosting sugar. Claude stood by Ciel as he ate, he thought that Ciel was a good master to serve, and Sebastian was, well, more fortunate to be honest. Claude and Ciel knew the limits of being too loud, and too quiet. They knew what was enough, and what was over the line. Jealousy…

Jealousy…

'I wonder what things Michaelis has done to this boy…' Claude's eyes glowed as he thought, staring into Ciel's back.

"Hm, the food is good. But make the dessert sweeter next time…and a bit more dry."

"Yes, my Lord. Well then, I shall prepare your bath. What temperature would you prefer?"

"Somewhere between lukewarm and hot would be fine."

"Right."

Claude walked into the bathroom, and left Ciel in his bedroom. He filled the tub with lukewarm yet slightly hot water. Dipping his bare fingers in, he tested the water, stroking it softly. "Ciel Phantomhive…" He dried his hand on a nearby towel and went back to Ciel.

Claude entered the room holding Ciel's nightwear in one arm. He had taken off his coat and vest. "The bath is ready, my Lord." Claude bowed.

"Mm? Okay."

"Shall I undress you? You may stop me like you did before."

Ciel mentioned Claude to bring him to the bathroom and undress him, a slight pink appearing in his cheeks. The butler did so, and paused when only the boy's pants were left.

"My Lor-"

"It's okay, just carry on. I-I'm tired."

"Alright."

Claude looked down at the floor as he pulled down Ciel's pants softly, and folded them to be washed later on. 'The boy reeks of that demon's scent…how disgusting.' Ciel slipped in, wincing a little from the heat. He dipped in, closing his eyes.

"How do you feel about the temperature, my Lord?"

"It is nice."

"Would you like me to wash you?"

"…Yes please."

Claude walked behind Ciel and took a soft sponge, and gently scrubbed Ciel's back.

"Claude, would you describe me as a curious child?" Ciel turned around.

"I believe curiosity is natural in all young ones, including demons."

"I see. I suppose that's true." Ciel looked down at Claude's chest as the demon scrubbed his shoulders and arms. Claude wasn't such a bad being. He understood, and only did what was necessary. Ciel grinned to himself childishly – if he was a curious child, then he'll show curiosity, all right. He reached forwards and pulled Claude into the circular tub, completely drenching the demon. Claude made no complaints and took off his foggy glasses. He continued to wash Ciel, ignoring the other's rather confused gaze. Ciel looked into Claude's eyes sideways – what a beautiful golden pigment that was. 'I wonder if Alois does that to Claude? He doesn't seem to feel anything, as if it was just a usual thing, which would happen to him. How curious…'

'How curious…'

Ciel blinked and quickly looked away when he had realised Claude was looking back at him, confusion in his eyes as he washed the smaller one's hair. Then, his eye began to sting, as shampoo had gotten into it. Ciel clasped on hand onto his right eye, eyebrows scrunched up from the stinging. "Are you alright?" The demon lifted Ciel's chin and rested his hands on either cheeks, softly gazing at that blue eye staring back at him. He wiped away the soap bubbles carefully, Ciel's face in his soft palms. Ciel inched a bit closer, biting the edge of his lip as his cheeks began to go hot. "C-Claude…"

Claude blinked at the boy in reply, quietly holding his position.

"C-Claude…" Ciel stood and bent over the other.

Claude hesitantly half-closed his eyes. 'What a cute little human…' He thought. Ciel's lips brushed against his own, and sweetness rocketed within his mouth. He swallowed the sweat bead that dripped into his mouth from Ciel's cheek, which teased his lust for more. Claude's jaws opened slowly, fleshy lips closing up on Ciel's as if he was caught in an illusion cast by scent of him. Then, holding Ciel's head in his hand, he pulled him down, crushing their lips together. Claude's hunger was unbearable, and Ciel's scent and taste only provoked him and made him hungrier for more and more. His tongue wrapped around Ciel's like a python would do to a prey; never seemingly to let go like a spider would do until its meal dies. A spider…

A spider…

'I am a curious child. I wonder what is under that shirt of his. What is the demon anatomy like?'

"What is it, my Lord? You seem quiet all of a sudden."

"Take off your shirt. I want to see the demon anatomy."

Claude paused, and did so, revealing a strong upper body build. "From the outside, it is just like a human's, except that it is more complicated inside."

Ciel noticed a darkish-red mark on the skin on his ribs, and questioned about it. It was a mixture of symbols Ciel did not understand. "…This is just…it is enochian. The language of Angels and Demons."

"Do all demons have that?"

"…No. It is only burnt onto the flesh of some demons. They do this to 'mark' us."

"Why?"

"…Are you sure you want to know, my Lord?"

"Do not question me. I'm sure I want to know."

"Centuries back, there were two opposing demon clans. In fact, the demon empire split in two. A great war broke out, and my enemy held victory against us. To separate us from them, they captured us and burnt these symbols upon us. It is said that it has burnt so deep; even our bones are marked with such symbols. So deep that they could identify us even when we have died and withered away. This is a mark of a slave. Fate is twisted. I… believe that Michaelis is one of the survivors of that opposing clan."

Ciel leaned against Claude and stroked the brand on his own back. 'I suppose not only humans have to share such horrible fate…'

"What does the enochian say?"

"Curse."

After taking a bath, Claude helped put on Ciel's nightwear, and tucked him into bed.

"Sit in front of me until I fall asleep."

"Yes, my Lord."


	3. Murder

Day 3 – Murder

Claude prepared breakfast and pulled back one of the curtains, as instructed. "It is time to wake up, my Lord."

Ciel sniffed and opened one eye. He stretched, and Claude helped him with his clothes. "Breakfast is chocolate croissant and London Fog milk tea. Would you like apple salad to go with it, or ham salad?"

"Apple salad." Ciel replied, obviously going for the sweeter menu.

After breakfast, it was time to decide which lesson to start on. "I want to skip Latin for today. I don't find it very useful."

"As you wish."

"Let's start on history then."

Ciel led Claude to the study room and he pointed out the blackboard. "Sebastian would usually use this to teach me. You can use it if you want."

Claude took interest in history; after all, he was there in most events. He knew that most information was made up and written in textbooks so he didn't use them, and only taught from memory. He explained certain things and sketched on the blackboard to keep Ciel's attention and interest, and answered Ciel's questions every so often. Ciel sat in his seat, focused on the past events and how Claude had described them, trusting his every word and experience. "In the war of….I once was a soldier and fought against…they used weapons such as…which was one of the first…"

Ciel found himself more interested with every topic, every sketching, and every question. He stared at the board and Claude, taking small notes and copying the sketches at times, even. Ciel was surprised that he had gotten interested in History, even though he would normally lie on the desk and listen to Sebastian's endless rants, then get beaten for not taking notes.

Next was dancing - Claude led Ciel to the empty room with mirrors.

"Now, dancing is an art of the body. We use our body to express the music and create a moving art. I believe you are learning waltz at the moment, am I wrong?"

"Yes, I am. But Claude, I heard from Alois that you tap-dance." Ciel hinted.

"You want me to show you, don't you?"

"Please go ahead."

Claude walked over and started to play a record, 'Danse Macabre'. He walked back to the middle, facing the mirrors. "One, two, three." Claude tapped his feet on the marble, his arms partly stretched out beside him. Ciel looked at him from a chair, smiling as he observed this different type of dancing which he didn't usually come across. The tipper-tapper of the soles slightly echoed within the large, empty room, tapping to the sound of the music. His feet tapped faster and faster, with every other note, he hit his feet harder, with more passion. He stopped when the music stopped, softly stamping one foot to end the dance. Ciel applauded him, and Claude took a bow.

"That was…great."

Claude coughed. "Now, in return, shall we dance?" He rested a hand on Ciel's waist, and locked fingers with the other hand. Ciel's fingers were small and delicate, and his waist was thin as well. Ciel rested his hand on Claude's upper chest, his other one locked with his fingers. Claude had a broad chest, and his fingers were long and thin. The music started playing again, and the waltzed around the room, step by step…

"Left foot…right foot…you are doing quite well." Claude spoke quietly. "One, two, three, one, two, three…"

After dance lesson, it was time for teatime. Claude sat Ciel down in his study room while he did paperwork, and brought him sweets and treats, to go with Earl Grey tea. "These sweets aren't bad. It tastes good." Ciel closed his eyes as he took a sip of tea after he had finished his slice of cake. He looked down at contract with another company in front of him and thought for a while, turning his chair around so he faced the window. He then concluded, and signed his signature at the bottom. "Send this to Mr. Stanley, Claude." "As you wish."

Ciel stretched and yawned, peering at the newspaper on the rack next to his desk. He picked it up and skimmed through the contents, flipping pages occasionally. He bit his lip. There seemed to be yet another mass of deaths. 'Nothing was taken, but only their lives. All victims' faces had different marks on them – see pictures below – there are known to be no survivors of the deserted village. Investigators are puzzled, but the investigation goes on.'

Claude walked into the room quietly. "The contract has been sent back, and Mr. Stanley has received it, my Lord. You have also received a letter. It is from the Queen."

Ciel looked up. "What is it about?"

"The mass murder of the village seems to be troubling her, my Lord, and she would like you to investigate."

No response. Claude looked up. "My Lord?"

"Ah, yes, thank you." He thought over – those words 'All victims' faces had different marks on them…' They had to visit the Undertaker. "Claude, call for a carriage tomorrow at eleven o'clock. We need to see the Undertaker. I believe you've heard of him and know his whereabouts?"

"Yes, my Lord. I shall prepare a carriage for tomorrow." He put his hand to his chest and left.


	4. Conflict

Day 4 – Conflict

Claude opened the curtains and prepared breakfast like always, quietly. He looked at Ciel, who was eating his breakfast. 'So this is the type of human who would make me so outspoken in just a few days. Curious…' He licked his lips. "Claude, what is my schedule for today?" "We are going to the Undertaker's at eleven o'clock, then we have sword fighting at five o'clock, my Lord."

"Tch…sword fighting…"

Ciel stood up after breakfast and turned around.

"What time is it, Claude?"

"It is half past ten, Earl."

"…We'll be going now. I want to arrive earlier."

"As you wish." The demon looked out of the window; it was snowing outside. "I believe it is snowing outside. Please put this on."

"Oh, thank you."

They walked outside, the snow drifting down from they light grey sky. The trees were light blue, and distant black mountains were highlighted with white. Claude walked over to the carriage, opening the door to let Ciel in. He then followed him, sitting opposite the young master. Awkwardness filled the air as the carriage began to move – only the trotting of the horse and the rolling of the carriage's wheels were heard. They breathed out a small smoke of steam, and Ciel started rubbing his hands together. "Do you feel cold, my Lord?"

"Yes, I actually do."

"Is it alright if I give you my coat?"

However much Ciel didn't want to wear Claude's clothes, he was cold, and had no choice but to accept it. "Thank you."

Claude took off his coat, and draped it over Ciel's shoulders. The boy snuggled against the soft fabric of the heated coat, holding it closer to his body. Claude sat back and looked out of the window, watching the trees and piles of snow flit pass as they travelled deeper towards the city.

They arrived at the entrance of Undertaker's shop – it was dusty and the handle was slightly rusted. Claude swung it open with ease, and held out an arm for Ciel, as if herding him in. Ciel ignored the arm and went into the dark, dank shop. "Undertaker! Are you there?" There was nothing but the sound of rats scuttling across the cold, hard floor; nothing but the sound of dripping water. "Let's go, Claude. The Undertaker isn't here."

"I believe he is in the coffin over there, my Lord." Claude walked over to the coffin and knocked, before heaving the lid open, revealing a drowsy-looking Undertaker.

"Hehehe, you caught me." His eerie snicker echoed through the cold air. "You know what you have to do, Earl Phantomhive."

"Claude. Entertain him. Make him laugh."

"…Laugh, sir?" Claude looked at Ciel, then back at the Undertaker.

"Ah, I see…a newbie, hm? Who are you?"

"I am Claude Faustus."

"If a customer wants information, you have to make him laugh." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"…I see."

"Mr. Faustus, was it? You seem like a very serious person, I wonder if you can take the challenge?" The Undertaker snickered, his grey hair shaking along with every sound.

"Well then, please allow me to…" Claude spoke softly, taking his glasses off.

Moments later, Undertaker laughed. And laughed again. A stream of laughter exited his mouth, and even a tear of joy ran down his cheek. "I didn't expect that from a serious person like you!" He chortled. Claude put his glasses back on, and closed his eyes. He never thought he had to do that in his whole life…did Michaelis go through the same treatment? Ciel turned around and looked away, trying to hide his smirk. Claude coughed. "I suppose that matter has been settled now, my Lord."

"Undertaker. May I see their faces?"

"Hm? Hehehe, I see you have already figured it out. Follow me this way…"

On each of the victim's faces was a symbol. Most of them were different from each other, but they were defiantly related to each other. Claude took a glance at the symbols and froze, his eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing. Ciel noticed, and stared at him. "What is it?"

"…This is…enochian." Claude whispered. The symbols brought him back to that day when he felt the scorching, searing heat of metal forced onto his ribs. Those red and purple veins, swollen and pulsing with that cursed blood. Claude gulped and looked up. "My Lord, I have a feeling I know what this person, or _being_ is." He said softly in Ciel's ear. "Is it…?" "Yes, it is."

"Very well. Claude, we are leaving." Ciel turned to the Undertaker. "Thank you for your information."

"I am pleased to share it with you, Earl."

"We need to visit that village now." Ciel ordered, walking out of the shop and back into the carriage.

Claude followed Ciel in, and the carriage began to move again. They travelled north, for about two hours – the weather only got cooler and cooler, so Claude lent him his coat and gloves this time. Ciel looked out of the window, then at Claude every so often, and Claude would glance back, then they would look away from each other. "Is something the matter, my Lord?"

"N-no. Nothing at all."

When they arrived, the coach told them he had some business to attend to, and had to leave. Claude bowed and bid him goodbye. The village was deserted, and snow overlapped the blackened burnt wood of a nearby shed. The door of the shed had been forced open, and seemingly taken down with an axe. Dried blood trails spread across the floor like a tree's branches, the walls were wet and sticky, and the air was damp and smelt heavily of corpses. Ciel scrunched up his nose, frowning at the scene and scent. Claude walked over to the soot-covered fireplace and held up a poker, except that there was a metal piece on the end, a symbol. "It is enochian, isn't it, Claude?" Claude bowed. "Yes, it seems to be, my Lord." "Keep hold of that. You can use that bag over there." Claude shifted over to the brown, tattered, snow-covered bag near the entrance and emptied its contents out. He slipped the poker in and followed Ciel out of the ruined shed.

Ciel stopped in his footsteps, and so did Claude. A figure appeared in front of them, but it was unclear whom it was due to the heavy fog that suddenly formed. When the fog was blown away, Claude's eyes widened and frowning, he pulled Ciel back quickly and hid his face.

Ciel looked up from Claude's chest in slight disgust, "What is it?" He hissed.

"…It is one of those demons which branded that mark on my clan. I am afraid you cannot see this; as he has switched to his demon form." Claude whispered.

"Is he the one who branded those victims as well?"

"I am sure it is him."

"…Kill him."

Claude looked at Ciel; who stared back in return. "Well, go on."

"Please stay behind that shed and avert your eyes, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel did so, and closed his eyes.

Claude turned around and gritted his teeth. "What brings you here, vermin?"

"Ah, you are from _that_ clan aren't you? I am but afraid to say that _you_ are the vermin." Red, glowing eyes stared back at Claude. "Lord Satan would not care of one less vermin. It's too late, Faustus." The other demon spat, lunging at Claude, claws lashing at his flesh. His poisoned-tipped horns scraped against Claude's skin, poison seeped into Claude's wounds and into his veins, leaving him wounded and in a deep haze.

"Hm, I must thank my Clan Leader for these poison vials he gave me." The demon chortled.

'This leaves me no…choice. I'd have to let my demon form out, too, unless I want to be destroyed.' Claude glared at the other demon. His eyes turned red, contorted horns burst from his skull, and his heart pumped faster, making his veins visible. He suddenly disappeared, and pounced on the other demon. He savagely broke both of the demon's arms, leaving them completely useless, and straddled him, gripping his neck with one hand. He glared down at him with a deadly look, and before it could say anymore, he crushed his neck mercilessly. "Vermin." He whispered.

Claude returned to his previous state, wounded and bleeding. He went over to Ciel, to see if he was all right. "The case is solved, my Lord."

"Can I open my eyes now? How is the situation?"

"Yes, you may. I have gotten rid of that vermin." Claude said, gritting his teeth and holding his wounded arm.

"You...you are wounded!"

"It is but a scratch. I'll be all right, my Lord. Thank you for your concern." Claude whispered in a hoarse voice.

Ciel looked up to the snowy sky and spoke: "How will we get back?"

"It is alright; I will carry you, if you don't mind."

"Really?"

"I am only here to serve you." Claude put one hand on his chest and bowed.

Claude kneeled and let Ciel climb onto his back, "Please hold on tightly." He quickly ran back to town to find a carriage.

Once they have reached the mansion, it was already nine o'clock. Claude quickly gave Ciel his dinner, and prepared for his bath. "Your bath is ready, my Lord."

Ciel soundlessly walked to the bathroom.

After bath, Claude tucked Ciel into bed and blew out the candles. Just as he was about to leave, Ciel grabbed his sleeve. "Stay here until I fall asleep. It's an order." "Yes, my Lord."

"Hey, do you think I'm fun?"

Claude looked at Ciel, remembering Alois had asked the same question before.

"Yes, quite."

"How fun?" Claude looked at him again.

Claude paused. "…Quite fun."

"Hm, whatever." Ciel grabbed Claude's hand, holding it, closed his eyes, turning his back against him. Claude said nothing, only thought: 'I wonder if he does his to Michaelis as well?' He looked down at the sleeping figure. 'I suppose I could define this as "cute".'


	5. Embrace

Day 5 – Embrace

Oh my god, sorry for the writer's block. WARNING: SMUT (towards the end)). There is quite a lot of smut in here lol. I would rate this M. RATED M OKAY? If you don't like don't read. (Well I know most of you would be curious. But remember curiosity kills the cat, and you'll probably die of nosebleed in this case. LOL JK) Anyway, those who are willing to read, please enjoy!

Claude walked back into the room and sat next to Ciel, putting his hand in his, just like the previous night.

"Good morning, my Lord. The breakfast you have ordered me to make the other day is now prepared downstairs." Claude held the boy's small hand softly in his hand, the bare skin of his thumb stroking the back of Ciel's hand ever so often. Ciel's hand shifted, and he pulled the demon closer to him. "Five…more…minutes…"

"My Lord, you would be late for today's schedule." Claude spoke deeply and quietly into Ciel's ear.

"What!" The only words Ciel had picked up were 'late' and 'schedule'. "Am I late already?"

Claude blinked and leaned back a bit, "No, please do not worry, you are not late. However, if we linger here a bit longer, then yes, we would be late." He said quietly, while dressing Ciel. After that he stood back and led Ciel down the stairs.

"Claude, what is my schedule again?"

"You are to spend the whole day with your fiancé, in the south of France. Please do not worry, I have already packed an set pack of clothing and holiday needs."

"Wh-what? A holiday with…with…"

"Your fiancé."

"But I never even confirmed it!"

Claude whipped out a letter. "She has sent you a message this morning."

Although the contents of the letter were still untouched, it was obvious what it was about due to the random scribbling on the front of the envelope. Ciel snatched it from the butler's hands and ripped it open, reading it with fury. He sighed, "How annoying. I guess I have to play a part of this, then. Is the carriage prepared?"

"Yes it is. It will bring us to a train station, and from there, we shall have out journey to south of France, my Lord." Claude bowed.

Ciel finished his breakfast quickly, not showing whether he liked it or not. He ignored the fact that Claude kept staring, as if to see if he favoured his cooking. After a while, the young boy looked towards Claude with his back facing him: "It…it was nice." He blushed a little and rushed to the waiting carriage. Claude only looked at him with slight confusion and followed him, taking the suitcase along. He opened the door for Ciel, lending him a hand as the boy hurriedly walked up the steps of the carriage, and finally sitting down on the black velvet cushioned seats. Claude sat down opposite Ciel and the carriage began to move, horse-hoofs going klick-klock against the surface of the grey brick road.

They got to the train station early, and had already gone into the train. Claude had asked if Ciel wanted something to eat, "…No, it's alright. Just bring me some water." "Yes, my Lord. Please wait here." And Claude went off to get some. Ciel looked around and noticed curtains next to the seats. 'A private seating?' he asked himself. When Claude returned, Ciel quietly sipped the cup of water, then put it down.

"We will have lunch on the train, am I right?"

"Yes. Would you prefer my cooking or the food service here?"

"I'll just eat the things here – it's a waste of effort."

"Alright."

Lunch was spaghetti with white sauce and roasted duck, and baguette with goose liver as side dish. Ciel ate the lunch, while Claude looked at him soundlessly.

"Claude, what is it? You've been looking at me all this time." Ciel closed his eyes.

"It is nothing, my Lord."

"Are you lying?"

"It is nothing, my Lord." Claude repeated, this time a little more quiet.

"Whatever…" Ciel half-rolled his eyes. "I'm done. Close those curtains and sit here, beside me."

Claude mentioned for a waiter, who took away the empty plates, then closed the curtains, which separated them from the hallway of the train. Claude then sat beside Ciel as told to.

"Look at me."

The demon shifted his head and looked at the small figure of a boy next to him. Ciel slowly reached out a hand towards Claude's glasses, and the demon only blinked in reply, his gaze softening.

"Why do you wear glasses? I'm sure that your eyesight should be perfect, as a demon."

"Earl Alois had asked me to do so."

"Why?"

"He…" Claude paused, "He said my gaze was too intense." He spoke, shifting his gaze to somewhere else.

"It's okay, just look at me." Ciel put a hand

The larger man looked back, slightly hesitantly.

"…What do I taste like? My blood? Is it really that satisfying?"

"Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"…Well, judging with the kind of reaction you had when I slapped you across the face with my blood." Ciel sighed, quite bluntly.

"Yes, it is very satisfying." Claude's voice held a low growl of hunger at the back of his throat as he spoke those words. If Ciel hadn't imagined it, he thought he saw a sharp red tint appear in Claude's eyes.

"Do you think I'm irresistible? I-I mean…" The words shot out before he knew it. Ciel blushed after he realized what he just said.

"What if I say yes?" The demon leaned closer towards Ciel, lowering his gaze at those soft alluring lips, as if taking in his scent in.

Ciel shifted along the cushioned seats and bumped his back into the window, "S-stop it…" He hissed, ears turning red.

"If you say so." Claude sat up properly, and smirked to himself, knowing that this curious human would somehow be itching for more attention.

Ciel looked at Claude in surprise, sat up as well, and stayed quiet as if he was slightly unsatisfied from expecting something.

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Ciel soundlessly glanced at Claude, although the demon ignored him, as if taunting the helpless little human. Ciel gradually fell asleep; his face became more relaxed as his head fell onto Claude's broad shoulder. Claude only blinked a few times and took not much notice of the drowsy young boy. He then slowly shifted his head towards Ciel's face, which was facing him, and thought to himself: 'This human, he knows I'm a demon, yet he seems so relaxed. This is just too much – it is too easy for me to take advantage of him.' He smirked at himself again, as he moved towards Ciel's slightly parted lips…

The train came to a stop, and Ciel woke up, smirking. Claude only looked at him, slightly confused as to why he would have such expression. "You tried to kiss me, didn't you?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"…No, I did not."

"Well, I was quite surprised you chose not to in the end." Ciel muttered.

The latter got of the train, to see a lady in a maid's dress holding a letter, quickly walking towards them. "H-hello, you must be Sir Phantomhive, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Lady Milford wanted to send an urgent letter." She squeaked, holding out a pink flowery envelope. Claude took it and opened it for Ciel, and handed him the contents, while the maid ran back to wherever she came from.

Ciel's face darkened as he read the contents. He then handed Claude the letter. "Read it." Claude quietly accepted it and read through it quickly, looking back up at Ciel. "I suppose she will not be joining us today. Why did she even…after all this travelling…why did she suddenly decide not to come? Just because of something urgent? I knew that this wasn't the right day!" Ciel blabbered on, furiously.

"What should we do now, my Lord?"

"Whatever. Let's just stay in the reserved hotel since we are here already." He spoke, still slightly pissed.

"Yes, my Lord."

They arrived at the hotel, and two servants pulled the doors open for them, revealing a enormous wonderland-like mansion. The floor tiles were navy and white checkers; the walls were mainly blue with highlights of golden. The whole place was so full of life – everything was so bright and eye-catching, so clean and hygienic. For a moment, Ciel was in a daze until Claude tapped him on the shoulder as the receptionist showed their way to their room.

The room was quite large – there was a desk and two chairs, a table for two, a balcony with beautiful sea view, a room with a coffee table and couch, a private bathroom, and a king sized bed. Roses decorated the whole room; the sweet, fragrant smell of flowers filled the air. Claude frowned at the overly sweet scent, but relaxed when he realized how much Ciel appreciated the smell of the whole room. The butler put down the suitcases and eased Ciel's coat off his small frame, and hung it in the dresser. Ciel massaged his own shoulders and stretched, sitting down on the couch and flipping through the newspaper that had been neatly placed on the coffee table in the living room.

"What time is it, Claude?"

"It is already six o'clock, my Lord. When would you like to have dinner?"

"I suppose at around seven o'clock."

"I shall prepare dinner for you later on, then."

"Hm. Actually, I would like to eat at the free buffet downstairs later."

"Alright. Would you like a massage, my Lord?" Claude questioned, noticing Ciel's shoulders twitching every so often.

"Oh, yes please. Don't do it too harshly…"

"As you wish."

Claude began gripping Ciel's shoulders and rubbing his thumb against the muscle there.

"A-ah-! I-it's too…hard…" Ciel grunted.

"I apologise, my Lord. I shall go softer and slower on you." Claude whispered, relaxing his fingers a bit too much.

"…You…you can go harder, you know?" Ciel said flatly, not realizing how wrong that sounded.

Claude's eyebrow twitched and began massaging him again.

"That's better…"

"Does it feel good? Is it satisfying, my Lord?"

"It feels nice – I can somehow feel myself burning up there."

Claude coughed quietly at how wrong that sounded, and realizing what he was thinking, Ciel blushed and stood up on the couch, slapping the man on the head in return. "Shu-shut up!"

He only nodded in reply, and continued as Ciel sat back down, reading the newspaper.

Dinnertime came soon, and Claude knew it – the only reason Ciel wanted to eat at the buffet was because he could eat all the sweets and treats he wanted. "My Lord, I do think it is not quite healthy to only eat sugary food."

"What do you want me to eat then?" Ciel spoke slightly annoyed, eating his third miniature fruit tart.

"I recommend…" Claude paused. Was it really a great idea to carry on? "It's nothing."

Ciel looked up at the butler slightly confused, but did as Claude advised and had him order a set meal of beef, peas, and a little wine.

Night fell shortly afterwards, but the sky was still slightly bright.

"My Lord, would you like to get some rest? It is getting quite late, despite the brightness of the sky."

"Well, what time is it?"

"It is fifteen past ten, my Lord." Claude spoke as he slid his pocket watch back into his pocket.

"Fine, I'll get to bed." Ciel stopped for a moment. "Do demons sleep?"

"Yes, we do. However, we choose not to at times. We don't necessarily have to sleep, but if we choose not to over a long period of time, it affects our bodies."

"How long is 'a long period of time'?"

"Around ten years, my Lord."

"T-ten years? That is…that is insane! Madness!" Ciel's eyes widened and he looked up and whispered, as if dreading the answer: "How long have you last slept properly?"

"It has been nine years, if I remember correctly." Claude spoke as if there was completely nothing wrong with that fact and that Ciel completely had any need of being worried.

"…N-nine years. Nine years! Are you...insane?"

"…Ah, but I am a demon."

The boy looked down. "But…there are limits…even for demons." Ciel looked back up: "Okay, this is an order. You have to get some rest. You may sleep on the couch later."

"…Yes, my Lord." Claude wasn't so sure if he should say 'thank you' – he had never been asked to sleep.

A bit later, Claude changed Ciel's clothes and tucked him into bed, while he blew out the candles and took his belt, coat, and vest off, laying it neatly on the chair at the desk. Claude lay down on the couch, taking off his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

"…C-Claude?" A small voice spoke quietly in the middle of silence.

"Yes, my Lord? Is something the matter?"

"…I feel cold." Ciel sniffed.

Pause.

"Can you… sleep next to me?" Ciel mumbled.

Pause. Claude blinked in the darkness.

"Claude, sleep next to me." Ciel mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, my Lord." His butler replied quickly.

Claude took his glasses and wore them, walking towards the king sized bed which were decorated with curtains at the sides. "Shall I close these? To conserve heat?"

"Oh, please do so."

The butler untied the slightly transparent curtains and dragged them, closing them. He shifted next to Ciel and closed his eyes, however his warmth was barely close enough to Ciel's satisfaction. The young boy frowned a bit and blushed, pulling the sheets closer to his face, and slowly shifting towards the heat source. He sniffed and snuggled close against Claude, hesitantly placing a hand on his large, firm chest. Claude blinked as if irritated and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. Was this human taunting him? Ciel's delicious scent found it's way towards Claude's nose, arousing his mind. Claude's chest twitched a few times, until Ciel broke the silence. "What's wrong, Claude? I'm I being too uncomfortable for you?"

Claude stayed silent and looked away, pretending he didn't hear. "Hey, Claude! Look at me. You've been quiet for some time already, what's the matter?" Claude couldn't stand it. The hunger was driving him crazy.

Ciel blinked slowly as the effects of alcohol he drank earlier started to kick in. Reaching over for Claude's collar, he pulled him towards himself almost selfishly, nibbling and licking at the demon's lip, teasing his hunger. Claude shifted suddenly and placed one hand on the boy's cheek, the other at the nape of his neck, the demon pulled him even closer and crushed his lips upon the others'. Licking and sucking at those fleshy, pink lips, taking in that sweet, pure scent, his mind full of hunger and lust. The kiss was so hot; they were on fire. Claude bit Ciel's lip and drew a little blood, but the intoxicated Ciel did not care. The blood stained their lips as bright as rubies, and as Claude licked and swallowed more blood, he himself became intoxicated as well, as if under an illusion. The sugary yet somehow bitter blood aroused his mind even more, his half-closed eyes turning red ever so often.

Claude began unbuttoning Ciel's white shirt, trailing soft kisses down his pale neck then licked at his erect mamilla, earning a soft groan from him. Claude toyed with him as a predator would toy with its prey, nipping and sucking at the pinkish skin in that area. Ciel's breathing quickened and his heart raced faster, and Claude responded to that by lifting the rest of Ciel's clothes off. He placed one bare hand on Ciel's small hip and the other on Ciel's entrance, probing it as he licked the tip of the boy's shaft. Ciel moaned in reply, eye fluttering as he felt pleasure shoot up his spine. Claude took the whole length in, scraping his teeth softly against the fragile skin as he felt Ciel twitch, and he let go, continuing on rubbing his thumb against the tip as Ciel twitched again, and finally spilled onto Claude hand, a rather loud moan escaping his red lips. Claude slid a finger into Ciel, rubbing around until he found the bundle of nerves that made the boy's chest shiver, groaning and whimpering into the darkness. Claude leaned into the sweet spot, Ciel's back arched as he let out a cry of pleasure. "Are…you alright?" Claude whispered in the darkness. "Just…just continue already…" Ciel groaned eagerly. Claude hesitantly thrust into Ciel. As he quickened the pace, the duo rocked their hips in unison, the springs on the bed slightly creaking with every thrust. "Ah-ah! C-Claude-! It hurts!" Claude, whose mind was already driven blank from the pleasure, did not hear those words. He only continued thrusting almost mercilessly, leaning beside Ciel deliberately to groan in his innocent ears. Ciel shut his eyes and covered his mouth with both hands as his body shook under the demons'. The larger being turned both of them over as he sat up and thrusted his hips upwards while embracing Ciel from behind, nipping and sucking on the fragile skin on his neck. Ciel hesitantly turned around to straddle Claude, slightly whimpering as he did so. Claude understood and lay back on the pillows, and the younger one began to take control of the situation. His hips shivered as he felt Claude's length slide deeper inside him, panting as he continued, placing his hands on Claude's chest. The demon thrusted a few more times, and the boy lay down on his chest. Claude winced as he asked: "What...what should I do?" "Just…in…inside…" Came the muffled reply. Ciel gave a cry of pleasure as he felt the searing substance enter him, almost as if burning his insides. Claude let out a quiet, deep groan as he let go…

The two lay on the bed, held in an embracement as they soundlessly fell asleep.


End file.
